Cinderella Story: Ally Edition
by Hopelesswriter21
Summary: Just Another Cinderella Story
1. Diaries & Pools

Ally POV

Dear Diary/songbook/journal,

Snuck in or I tried to sneak into my house twenty minutes after curfew with bags and bags of groceries. It didn't work Jamiiey caught me. She is my wicked evil step mother and she hates my guts. So when I came in she started telling me how bad it was I was so late. It wasn't my fault I had to drive to a store that was an hour away just to get her "special" almonds. She won't eat something unless there are almonds in it. Weird right? Well after that I put the groceries away and started dinner. I know who has a curfew before dinner? Me that's who because I have to make the dinner. I made almond chicken for my dad and Jamiiey and my evil step sisters, Lacey, Casey, and Stacey. I have another step sister and normal sister but they are both in collage the only two people who are on my side. During dinner I brought up the dance that school was having, and do you know what happened I was told no. this is what happened...

"So dad school is having a large masquerade ball and I wanted to know if I could go with my friend Trish." "Ally, you can't go you have to paint my bed room. Or do some dishes or something and you are way too young to be going anyway so no." Jamiiey answered for him. "Yeah Ally Jamiiey is right you are way too young." he answered. "Dad you could drive me and it is at school and it's over at 10:00 on a Friday night please?" I begged "ALLY! You're father and I said no and that is final. So don't you dare talk back and I don't want to hear another peep form you for the whole night!" Jamiiey shouted at me. I turned to my father for some assistance, he just shook his head. He had chosen her side over mine. I was so angry I just lost it. "JAMIIEY YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE SO STOP TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO I DONT LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" that made her angry but she stared to fake cry. That angered my father "ALLY! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GROUNDED AND I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT AGAIN AND IF YOU EVER MAKE HER CRY AGAIN SO HELP YOU GOD! AND SHE IS YOUR MOTHER NOW SINCE YOUR MOM NOW LIVES IN ITALY. SHE DIDNT WANT YOU ALLY TO HER YOU WERE A MISTAKE! SO GET TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I THINK THE SAME THING!" That upset me how dare he talk about me mother that way. I ran from the room in tears I ran through the door and went to my bedroom which was in a separate little house by the pool. Running was a bad idea because I am the clumsiest person in the world so I slipped and fell into the pool. Once I got out I walked the rest of the way to my room in more tears. As soon as I got in I went to the bathroom and took a shower then changed into my pajamas and did my home work until midnight I had a lot to do. Now I'm writing this so goodnight I need some sleep to get up at six so good nights.

Love a very sad,

Ally 3


	2. Cars & The Crowd

Aouthor's note-

I don't own Austin And Ally

REVIEW!

* * *

Ally POV

I called Trish as soon as I woke up to ask for a ride to school she said sure but I had to walk to her house I agreed since we lived about three houses away. After our phone call I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a white shirt with the word love written all over it in black cursive that shaped a heart, and a simple yellow skirt that I wore up a little past my waist with my shirt tucked in I had a nice black vest on too and a black belt wrapped around my waist too and for shoes I had on my signature high heeled ankle boots. I left my hair with its natural curl and did my make up before walking back into the main house to make everyone pancakes. Made my dad and me plain ones. I made Blueberry, Strawberry, and Banana for the triplets and Almond for Jamiiey. I ate then left for Trish's house with my book bag. I quickly knocked on Trish's door and her mother answered "Ally! It's so good to see you I never see you anymore." She smiled. "Yeah well I am the only one who works at sonic boom and I have to do the shopping, cooking, and cleaning at home so I'm always busy." She frowned "well if you ever need a break you are more than welcome to stay here and if home life gets worse you can move in too!" I nodded "Ally, I'm ready let's go!" Trish shouted before darting down the stairs. I thanked her mom and got into Trish's car then she drove to school when we got there paparazzi was everywhere but, we still found a parking spot and we walked into the building but not before I almost died, by a car. Trish and I were walking across the crosswalk and I was walking kind of slow deep in thought and I heard a screech sound a bright yellow car stopped inches from me I turned and saw a person I've never seen before. I glared and walked away. I got to the door and a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What?" I snapped. "I'm sorry for almost hitting you with my car I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry." He apologized. I stared at him for a moment. "Fine I forgive you now can you please leave me alone I don't really like you." His eyes showed hurt but, it didn't faze me. I turned to leave but he stopped me. "How do you know if you don't like me we just met?" I thought for a second "well I didn't really have a good first impression you know almost getting hit by your car?" I said then the bell rang "I have to go I have music bye!" I rushed my words and hurried off towards my class but I didn't get there before I ran into the "Crowd".

* * *

The "Crowd" was all the popular girls, and they hated me because my "sisters" hated me. "ALLY!" I heard and I knew I was dead. "Ally, you dumb bratty little incompetent slutty bitch what's wrong with you?" Jayleen said. Jayleen was the head cheerleader. The only reason people liked my sisters is because they are rich and buy expensive thing for them. After ignoring them I was going to keep walking I felt them grab a hold of my arm "no you are going to stay here and listen to us insult you whether you like it or not!" Stacey said. "Leave her alone" a voice from behind me called I turned and saw the boy from the car. "Austin, Hi! Girls what are you doing leave this poor grade nine alone!" Jayleen said and pulled Stacey, and Lacey's arms of me. "There you go I'm so sorry I don't know what got into them." She said with fake enthusiasm. "Look Jayleen I saw you call Ally is it? Names so don't act all innocent. Come on Ally? Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the evil girls. "Why did you do that? I can take care of myself you know. I said now angry. "Well I couldn't stand to see them being so mean to you." He replied. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked know one had ever been so nice to me since my dad got remarried. "Well Ally I like you and I want us to be friends." He said. "Okay let's be friends." He nodded quickly and gave me a huge hug. "Anyway do you know why there were so much paparazzi here?" he nodded "they are here for me I'm pop star Austin Moon." I nodded "I knew you looked familiar." He nodded and hugged me again. Then we walked to music together which we apparently both had.


	3. Dreams & Feelings

Author's Note:

I don't own Austin & Ally. :(

* * *

Austin POV

_I was driving into school with Dez in my passenger seat. I saw a group of girls and paparazzi. Then I saw her. The prettiest girl ever, she was walking in the crosswalk when I saw her, then Dez shouted at me to brake and once I did the pretty girl glared at me and walked towards the school. I quickly got out of the car and told Dez to park it. I chased after her and caught her arm. When I turned her around I found out it was Ally. I wrapped her in a hug. I smiled at her and we both leaned in and I kissed her. It was magical. I told her I loved her and she said she loved me._

* * *

_Austin POV_

"Austin wake up!" it was Dez I opened my eyes. "shit." I mumbled. "What's wrong Austin?" he asked. I explained my whole dream and what had happened at school. He just smiled at me. "Dude I noticed ever since we got back to Miami you have been so much happier, especially after school today. I bet you are in love with Ally!" Dez told me that he talked to Ally's friend Trish and found where they would be today until 6. "Well Austin it's 5:30 do you want to go there?" I nodded my head very fast and we quickly got into my car. By the time we got there it was 5:45 and I burst through the doors and saw Ally talking to a customer. "ALLY!" I shouted she turned and smiled at me. "Hey Austin what are you doing here?" "I came to see you." She smiled at me and continued to help the customer. At 6:00 Trish yelled for Ally. Ally looked at the clock. "Damn Jamiiey is going to kill me!" Then she ran out. "Ally! Wait!" I shouted and chased after her, but when I got outside she was gone. I walked back into Sonic Boom and Dez looked at me with a look of wonder on his face. I just shook my head. "Dez why don't we just go home we'll see her at school tomorrow." I sighed and we left when we got home we ate dinner and I fell asleep dreaming of Ally.


	4. Dinners & Pasta

Author's Note: I don't own Austin & Ally.

Ally POV

Once Trish told me it was 6 I knew I had to go. I had to close the shop at 6. I had an extra thirty minutes to close up and clean the store. After that I have to pick Stacey, Lacey, and Casey from dance and drive them home before I go to the grocery store to pick up things for dinner. Then I have to drive home and put away the extra groceries then make dinner. That's gotten harder since Jamiiey only eats stuff with almonds and Stacey won't eat anything green, blue, or orange. Lacey is a vegetarian and doesn't eat anything brown. Casey isn't that bad but she is easily influenced. For dinner I made Spaghetti. I had finished setting the table then I ran to me room to change. I wore a red knee length dress. It's tight until my waist then I flows to my knees.

* * *

Once I got into the main house again the door bell rang my sisters fought over who would answer it I helped my step-mother descend the stairs because the dress she was wearing eliminated movement. She walked into the dining room and instructed me to tell the other servant to serve the dinner I made. Then I heard the most annoying sound ever. My step- family talking. "Austin please go out with me." "No! Austin go out with me." "Austin I love you!" I frowned I now knew who was our guest, Austin. When I walked in everything was silent. "Ally! Don't just stand there sit down or get out!" Jamiiey snapped. "Right, sorry." I stumbled to my seat which was next to Dez or it was when I sat down I started telling my dad the instruments we needed and when I turned back I was sitting next to Austin. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand that was sitting on my lap I smiled at me. This didn't go unnoticed by my sisters who had stood and crept up behind us and spilled their dinners all over me. I stood up eyes wide and teary. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" My father turned to me "Ally Dawson you watch your language in this house!" that was all I needed to hear I ran out of the house and into my room pulling pasta from my hair, and Austin on my trail calling my name.


	5. Phone Calls & Aria

**AUTHOR"S NOTE!**

I don't own Austin and Ally

Sorry i havent updated i've been busy but i plan on writting and posting a few chapters tomorrow.

* * *

Austin POV

I chased after Ally following her to what I think is here bed room and I heard her on her phone I don't know who she was talking to but it really shocked me. (The phone _convo_ in Italics)

_Hey…It's Ally… I know I know…but…I was going other on Friday…after... yes after I got used to school…ok can you bring her over? Now? Uhm….okay…ya how about you leave your house in ten minutes well it takes twenty minutes to get here I have to make her bed and put away some of her clothes…yup alright bye._

I was sorta confused so I knocked on Ally's door. "Ally? It's me Austin are you okay? Can you open the door?" I heard rustling and then the door opened to show a showered and changed Ally with teary puffy red eyes that shown she had been crying. "Come in Austin" she mumbled and started fixing up a separate bed with light blue sheets and covers. Then she shut the last drawer on a smaller dresser. Then I heard a knock at the door and what happened next really scared me.

* * *

Ally POV

I quickly put away the last few shirts before opening the door for Austin he didn't have to know. He found out when my Grandma knocked on my door. "Ally sweetie it's Grandma open up." I rushed to the door and opened it. In my grandma's arms was my very sleepy three year old daughter Aria. I took her from my grandma. "Thanks Grandma, Dad is inside if you want to talk to him." She turned and left. I was almost afraid to turn and face Austin. When I turned Austin was looking at me funny, I just ducked my head and brought Aria to her bed. "Momma? Who's that?" she asked pointing to Austin. Austin smiled "I'm Austin what your name is?" he asked slowly walking towards us."I'm Aria and I'm three years old." She proudly answered. He looked to me and I nodded "and someone is up past her bed time." I said to Aria, she nodded. I went to put her to bed but she shouted "WAIT!" Austin and I looked at her puzzled. She smiled and pointed to Austin. "I want Austin to put me to bed." I just turned to Austin and he nodded his head. "Okay Austin can put you to bed then." I said handing her to him. She quickly snuggled into his arms "Austin, I like you. "She spoke barley above a whisper. I smiled "I like you too" he said with a big smile growing on his face. He laid Aria in her bed and tucked her in. she fell asleep. After that he turned to me. "Ally who is her dad?" "Austin, I don't know it was a party and I wanted to lose my v-card and so did he before he left to perform. He was so sweet though." I smiled before I broke down in tears. His eyes widened and he quickly ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders whispering reassuring things to me. We stood there for like twenty minutes before I plopped down on my bed and he followed me after we laid there in total silence I started to silently cry but, Austin noticed and grabbed my waist and hugged me tight. We spent the night like that. He hugging me close to his chest and me snuggled safely on his chest.


	6. VCards & More Dreams

**Author's note!**

**I dont own Austin & Ally.**

**This chapter is kinda short but i just wrote it so **

**REVIEW! **

**i want to know if i should continue this story i dont get nuff reviews so i might drop the story...**

Austin POV

Ally said she didn't know the father of her adorable daughter Aria but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't like. Her story related to how I lost my v-card. I was at a party and saw a cute girl so naturally I started talking to her. I turned out she was having family issues and wanted a way to rebel against her father. She asked me if I was still a virgin I sheepishly nodded and then we did it. And when I sat it I mean _IT._ Then after that I left on tour she told me we didn't need to stay in a relationship or any kind of contact and we didn't. After Ally and I lay on the bed she fell asleep with her head on my chest and an arm around my stomach. I cuddled closer to her trying to stay like this for as long as possible. Then I heard a scream and Ally shot out of my arms and to the side of her daughter's bed. "Aria sweetie what's wrong?" Ally groggily asked. "Well I had a nightmare." Aria said in a panic. I stood up and walked towards Ally and Aria. "Austin! Yay!" Aria cheered. Ally shushed her and motioned for me to come closer I knelt down near Ally. Aria smiled "Are you mommy's boyfriend?" she giggled "because I really like you." She stated. Both Ally and I smiled. "Well Aria Your mother and I are not dating sorry." I said actually disappointed. Aria frowned "well hurry up and ask her out!" she ordered. Ally giggled uncomfortably and to Aria it was bed time. Ally and I tucked her in and went back to Ally's bed. Ally smiled at me. "You can spend the night if you don't mind sharing a bed." I nodded. "I'll share a bed that's ok." Before we got into the bed Ally offered to show me around her mini house thing. It had a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and small living room. It was really nice for a pool house-thing. I don't really know what to call it, there were even two stories. After our tour Ally and I laid on the bed and we made our way back into the same position we were in before Aria woke up. This time I really did fall asleep and I had the best dream ever! (Dream in Italics)

* * *

_I was a rock star and she was a famous song writer. I came home from work and saw her in the small kitchen. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist. "Ally," I murmured, "I missed you so much I love you babe." I whispered into her ear. I then kissed her. The kiss was nothing like the kiss in my other dream that one was sweet and slow, this one was powerful, full of lust, it was needy and passionate and I loved every second of it. After our wonderful kiss there were three kids running down the stairs. They were my and Ally's kids they were adorable. Our kids were 15 year old Aria my had she grown. 9 year old Amy with deep brown hair like Aria and Ally. Then was a young boy Aiden he was 5 and had my blonde hair. After we ate the lovely spaghetti diner Ally made we watched a movie and went to bed. Ally and I put Amy and Aiden to bed while Aria just went into her room. After our children were sleeping Ally and I retreated into our master bedroom, inside was a huge bed. It was like two king beds wide and two king beds long but, it was one mattress. Ally and I got in the middle and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she buried her head in my chest and wrapped an arm around my stomach. We said our I love you's and I kissed her all lust and passion and force came back. "I am in love with Ally Dawson...and i couldn't be happier." I thought._


	7. Waking Up & Rejections

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS and please Keep Reviewing and if you have ideas**

** PM me or write them under review**

**p.s. i do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally POV

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist. Memories of last night came flooding in I remembered how nice he was to Aria. That really made me smile. It was Friday the night of our 1800's dance. I couldn't go. I still didn't tell Trish who already had our outfits. Mine was a white with black lace and a puffy sleeved dress with the hoop skirt everyone was going to be wearing. Trish's dress was pink with white beads with the same puffy sleeves and hoop skirt. I went to slide from Austin's warm embrace but, when I started to move away he pulled me back into him and mumbled a few things like "Ally don't go please don't leave!" I smiled he was dreaming of me or I think he was. So I lay down and waited for Aria to come wake us up which wasn't long. "Mommy! Austin get up!" she shouted jumping onto the bed. Austin's eyes opened and he smiled at the small girl on the bed. "Good morning Aria." He said and sat up "morning Als." He said to me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek my face heated but I smiled. "Good morning Austin and Good morning sunshine!" Aria was already in a fit of laughter after Austin kissed me. Austin and I got out of bed "Ally, I'm going to go to my car and get a spare change of clothes." He said heading for my bedroom door. "You have extra clothes in your car?" he nodded. "Well when your friends with someone like my friend Dez you would have an extra pair too." He said with a smile. My eyes widened "Austin did you park your car in my drive way?" he nodded "go move your car!" his smile faded. "Why?" he questioned. "Austin my dad and step family will be suspicious. So if you go into your car and move it then makes it seem like you just got here." I rushed. He nodded and left to move his car and get his stuff.

* * *

I looked at Aria lets go. I grabbed her hand and us each a pair of clothes. I got Aria a yellow and white striped spaghetti strapped dress. For me I got a simple white strapless dress that went down just above my knees. I quickly got in the shower and changed my wet hair still up in a towel while I gave Aria a bath then got her dressed and put her hair up in a towel I did my makeup and blow dried my now damp hair, then I blow dried Aria's hair and put in some yellow and white clips. I just left my hair with its natural curl. I heard a knock on my front door down stairs. I sat Aria in a seat at the table and opened the door there was Austin he was showered and changed. "Sorry I had to go home my mom called I told her I had slept at Dez's." "that's all right I got Aria and myself ready so it's all good I was going to make some pancakes want some?" he nodded quickly and took a spot next to Aria.

* * *

Austin POV

When Ally opened the door I'm pretty sure I started drooling. She was so beautiful. She asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast with her and Aria all I could do was nod I had lost the ability to speak. I was so excited about the dance I want to ask Ally. I wasn't going to but the words just spilled out. "Ally? Are you going to the dance because if you are I was thinking that we could go together?" I nervously smiled at the end and looked at Ally who was flipping pancakes on the grill. She shook her head. "Sorry Austin." Those words really hurt but she kept talking so I listened maybe she had a good reason. "My dad won't let me go plus I have to watch Aria." She frowned "but if I could go I would go with you I'm really sorry." I nodded "hey what if I stay home and help you watch Aria?" her eyes widened "no… no thanks Austin that's very sweet but I'm pretty sure you have to perform and my friend Trish and I are going to hang with Aria and maybe convince my dad to let me go for a little while." She said with a smile. I nodded and she placed the pancakes out for all of us to eat.


	8. Match Maker & Preschool

**Author's Note: **

**I don't own Austin & Ally i'm going to have a you decide! ok leave you choice in the Reviews because i havent fidgured out the pming thing.**

**1. Ally can go to the dance and drop something **

** or**

**2. Someone can pull of her mask**

**or**

**3. she doesnt go to the dance because she gets in trouble for letting Austin sleepover.**

**You Choose!**

* * *

Ally POV

After Breakfast Austin and I grabbed our bags and headed for the door I snuck my hand in Aria's and we headed outside. I felt really bad for turning Austin down but, I couldn't even go. Trish and I were planning on sneaking in and leaving Aria with her mom. I already asked my Father if I could go to Trish's house to play with Aria, which he agreed to. Austin's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Ally I can drive you to school and Aria to daycare if you want." I nodded "actually Austin I need to get her car seat out of the garage." I said one we reached his car I placed my bag down in the car and headed for the garage.

* * *

Austin POV

After Ally was out of sight her phone started ringing so I answered it. (Austin in Italics other person in Bold.

_Hello? _**You're not Ally who is this? **_Austin Moon who is this? _**Ally's Best friend Trish why are you on her phone? **_Oh she had to go get Aria's car seat for my car I'm driving her to school today by the way. _**Oh I was going to call her to tell her we have to walk to school because my car is in the shop so I guess I'll just walk alone I didn't know Aria came home yet. **_Yeah uh if you live near Ally why don't you walk down to her house and I can drive you too. _**Okay I'll be down in five minutes. Thanks. **_Anytime bye. _**Bye.***end of call*****

* * *

"Austin who was that?" she asked I was about to answer but Aria did that for me. "It was Trishie!" she said super excited. "Oh did you tell her I'm not ridding with her?" she asked worried. "Yeah she is walking down and is going to ride with us her car is in the shop her let me put that in." I said taking the car seat from her. "thanks." She smiled "anytime I said hooking it in. "I'm HERE!" Trish called. "Hey Trish." Ally called "okay we are all here let's go and I have to pick Dez up his house is on the way to school though." Ally and Trish nodded. "Austin Aria's Preschool is right next to the high school so we drop her of before we go to school." I nodded and we got into the car. We were driving for like five minutes before we got to Dez's house once we got there I honked the horn and Aria's little arm swatted at me "too loud Austie." She said, then frowned "sorry Aria." I said. "That's alright just don't do it again." She said crossing her arms at me. Ally and I laughed while Trish just shook her head. Dez climbed in the back next to Aria. "Hey kid, hey Trish and Hi Ally." He said with a smile. "That's Aria Ally's daughter" Trish said. Dez nodded. We stared driving and after about two minutes I felt Aria's Tiny hand taking my hand that was on the arm rest and turning it palm up and left it open. Then she took Ally's other hand and placed it in mine. Then she intertwined our fingers. Ally let out a small giggle before starting to pull her hand away but, I squeezed her hand and she relaxed and left her hand there. I could her Aria giggling and Dez and Trish saying she was a good match maker. Ally pointed her finger and a turn before our school claiming it was Aria's school. I pulled in and helped Ally get Aria and her bag and walked in with her. Just before I walked into the preschool I heard Dez say something to Trish "they are like a little family." Trish responded with "you have no idea." After that I went in with Ally putting an arm around her petite waist, and we shared a smile.


	9. Friends? & Tears

Ally POV

When Austin and I went to drop Aria off I noticed he stopped at the door looking back at the car. He was probably thinking about driving off without me. I set Aria down and I was talking to her teacher, Gretchen who was very sweet to me. She was about 50 and only let me play half the amount for daycare because she knew how little I was paid but made to work. Just as I was leaning down to give Aria a hug and kiss goodbye I felt an arm wrap around me, when I turned I saw Austin smiling at me. "You ready?" he asked. "almost." I replied "Aria! Mommy and Austin have to go to school come here sweetie." I smiled and Austin and I knelt down. She ran over to us and wrapped her arms around me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around Austin and he gave her a kiss in her hair. Then she whispered something to him and he blushed and he giggled. They break apart and Austin and I head to the car.

Austin POV

While Aria and I were hugging all she said to me was "ask her you idiot or you will lose her." that made me laugh just a little she was vey witty for her age. Then I stood up and wrapped an arm around ally again and we headed for the car before she stopped me to talk. "Austin I don't want us to be friends at school please." The snapped my heart. "Why Ally?" I asked quickly. "well all the kids will gossip and my devil step sisters and Jayleen and her cheerleader followers and I can't go back to the center of attention I was there when I was pregnant and life was worse than hell I can't go back Austin I just can't!" and with that she started to cry. I wrapped her into a huge hug and snuggled my face into her hair, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla it was perfect. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Then pulled away, when I looked at her there were no tears or tear marks. "You learn to cry without tears if you do it enough." She spoke softly. I nodded and walked us back to the car. We put the car seat in the trunk and Ally sat in the back with Trish while Dez sat in the front with me. I was hurt from Ally's words but even more hurt to hear she was bullied. I almost died. When we got to school things got BAD very FAST…

TBC…


	10. Fashion Show & Getting Ready

**Author's Note**

I dont own Austin & Ally

I also don't own Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Austin POV

When we got to school paparazzi was swarming my car Ally opened her door and took off running into the school Trish hot on her trail. I wanted to chase after her but as she said we are not school friends. Then I saw something hideous as I was parking my car the principal has a spot reserved for me so it's close to the front. Any way I saw the cheerleaders' gang up on Ally and Trish. Ally just stood there her face dropping more and more, soon enough she was silently crying I could tell by the look on her face. Dez and I sprinted over to where she was and she ran from us. I looked for her until the bell rung but I couldn't find her. Today our schedules were funny we only had a half day because of the dance which started at six. There was a fashion show put on by the cheerleaders and after that they had some bands play and an open mike. Then we had lunch and got to go home. When I walked into the fashion show I saw Ally she was sitting down looking at her cell phone. I snuck up on her and sat down then snaked an arm around her waist she turned to me and her eyes widened and she tried to run but I pulled her close to me. Then I saw Jayleen staring at us so I kissed Ally on the cheek her eyes went wider as she pulled and desperately tried to get out of my grasp. Jayleen took the mike from the announcer and called Ally up to the stage. She tried to tell me something but the cheerleaders came and took her to the stage. Once up there the cheerleaders dumped stuff on her. Her sister Lacey and Stacey dumped water, Ella and Bella dumped what I think was glue and the other cheerleaders dumped all sorts of things that stuck to her because of the glue. With that she jumped off stage and ran out of the school I chased after her as usual I wonder if this was what she was going to tell me had they done this before? When I got outside Ally was nowhere to be found I was so worried.

* * *

Ally POV

After that awful show I ran outside ignoring Austin calling me. I ran to Aria's daycare center I always had a few changes of clothes there for when I worked there. It wasn't like a school it was Gretchen's house so it wasn't weird when Aria and I spent the night there sometimes because we simply couldn't go home. When I got there I knocked because Gretchen always locked the doors just in case a kid tried to open the door. Gretchen opened the door for me, took one look and said "go upstairs to your room and take a shower and you can stay here and help me." I nodded thankfully and headed for the bathroom. After I was showered and changed I went down stairs and saw Aria. "Hey baby, how was your day so far?" I asked her. She smiled at me "mommy it was great Adam said he loves me and I love him." I smiled at her childish behavior. The door bell rang and Gretchen asked if I could get it. I got up and walked to the door when I got there Austin was standing there staring at me. "Yes Austin why are you here?" I asked not wanting it to sound as mean as it did. "Well Ally I wanted to make sure you were okay you ran from the building really fast." I nodded "well I'm fine why don't you just go back to your girlfriend Jayleen okay?" I said venom spewing from my voice. He shook his head "I want to help you here I can go see her later okay?" I nodded.

* * *

Austin POV

I don't know who told Ally I was dating Jayleen it had only been like two hours since we started going out. I saw Aria behind Ally holding hands with a blonde haired boy. I smiled at her she was so cute. "Austin look I'm not really in the mood so can you please just go." Her voice begged. "Ally look I know you're upset but I promise it was not Jayleen's idea she honestly feels bad about everything she said to you. Ally just shook her head. "Austin you know you have to go pick Dez and Trish up from school soon so why don't you go get them and drop Trish off here." She was right I did have to go get them. "Fine Ally but, you don't understand anything." I said before driving off to get Dez and Trish. Once I got to school they climbed in the car and I explained what happened to Trish. She just nodded and when we got to daycare she frowned "ally hates you and so do I." she spoke her voice filled with anger and hatred. It scared me slightly and I watched as Ally opened the door and Trish hugged tightly and they went inside.

* * *

Ally POV

Once Trish came in she called her mom to pick her up so she could get our dresses and shoes and make-up and hair stuff. Her mom was over really fast. Once Trish left I took my book out of my bag and started to write in it about everything that has been going on. Then a song came to me so I rushed upstairs into my bed room because there was a piano in there and wrote just a part of this song. (Song in Italics)

_Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be, you will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car and you're talking to me one on one but you've become Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no, no, no You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else where you are ain't where it's at you see you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy clothes you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me._

I smiled because this song made me feel a little better I was still playing it when I heard a knock on the door Trish was here with our stuff. The theme of our dance changed it used to be 1800's but now there isn't a theme our school didn't have enough money for a theme so it's just a dance. My dress was an electric blue color it was tight at the top then it flowed from my waist down to just below my knees. I had on a gold mask that covered most of my face. Trish's dress was a pink and ruffled that ended at the middle of her calves. She had a pink mask on that covered her eyes. We left Aria with Trish's mom and Gretchen dropped us of at the dance. Turns out it was an open mic…

TBC


	11. Singing & Austin

**Author's Note**

**I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

**I also do NOT own**

**Long Live- by Taylor Swift **

**or **

**Sombody I Used To Know- by Gotye**

* * *

Ally POV

I wanted to sing but my stage fright was keeping me from it. "Ally no one will know it was you so you can't fail and if you did no one will know and it might cure your stage fright, why don't you sing your new song I have some sheet music for you so you can copy down the guitar and piano parts for them to play!" I nodded she handed me a set of blank sheet music and I copied down the notes. Once I finished copping the notes Jayleen had finished her terrible off key song. I walked to the stage and handed the guitarist and pianist the sheet music and walked to the mic. Then I started my original song.

* * *

(Song in Italics)

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind The time we stood with our shaking hands The crowds in the stands went wild We were the Kings and the Queens And they read off our names The night you danced like you knew our lives Would never be the same You held your head like a hero On a history book page It was the end of a decade But the start of an age Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered I said remember this feeling I passed the pictures around Of all the years that we stood there On the side-lines wishing for right now We are the Kings and the Queens You traded your baseball cap for a crown When they gave us our trophies And we held them up for our town And the cynics were outraged Screaming "this is absurd" Cause for a moment a band of thieves In ripped up jeans got to rule the world Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you I was screaming long live that look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Hold on to spinning around Confetti falls to the ground May these memories break our fall Will you take a moment, promise me this That you'll stand by me forever But if God forbid fate should step in And force us into a goodbye If you have children some day When they point to the pictures Please tell them my name Tell them how the crowds went wild Tell them how I hope they shine Long live the walls we crashed through I had the time of my life, with you Long, long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid Singing, long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you And long, long live that look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered_

* * *

As I held out the last note everyone stood up cheering and screaming. I smiled inspire of myself and was about to leave the stage when a hand latched onto my shoulder. "wait." His voice said I turned to him and smiled. "Let's sing a duet." He said. I just nodded. "You can pick." He said to me. "Okay how about somebody I used to know." He nodded.

* * *

(Song in Italics)

_[Boy Singing]_

_Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember  
_

_[Ally Singing]_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resignation to the end, always the end so when we found that we could not make sense well you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad it was over  
_

_[Boy Singing]  
_

_But you didn't have to cut me off Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger And I feel so rough No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number Guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
_

_[Ally Singing]_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know (oh)But you didn't have to cut me off Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger And I feel so rough No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number (oh)Guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_[Both Singing]_

Somebody that I used to know Somebody (now you're just somebody that I used to know)That I used to know Somebody that I used to know Somebody (somebody)(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)  
That I used to know I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody

* * *

After the song was over Trish called to me from the side of the stage "Singer Girl! It's midnight." My eyes widened Jamiiey would be coming to the store to check up on me, and collect the money. I ran down the stair steps the boy I sang with hot on my trail. Trish had gone to get her car that her mom and Gretchen had dropped off. I stopped to pull of my shoes so I could run faster when the boys arm caught me. "Wait tell me who you are." He said "I can't I have to go." I said bending down to pick up my shoes when his hand stopped me I looked him and he pulled off his mask. My eyes widened it was Austin. "Austin?" my voice quivered. He nodded. My grip on my shoes tightened and I ran to Trish's mom's car which she had left for us. I climbed in and we drove to Sonic Boom.


	12. Shoes & Hospitals

**Author's POV**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally POV

Trish dropped me off at Sonic Boom and went to get Aria while I grabbed a broom and started to sweep I had hid some sweatpants and a t-shirt and quick ran upstairs when I realized I was still in my dress. I went to hide my shoes only to find one shoe missing. _Great I must have dropped it when Austin took off his mask. _I thought I quick hid my dress and shoe and ran down the stairs I heard a jingling of keys and I grabbed a broom and started to sweep the upstairs because I had no time to get down there and it was like all glass windows. I was humming a tune to myself when I heard. "Allyson Laura Dawson you get your ass down here right now!" I quickly headed down the stairs. There was Jamiiey and she looked pissed. "Yes Jamiiey?" I asked. "Allyson why were you upstairs?" she asked angrier then I'd ever seen the fake tanned blonde botoxed bimbo. "I was sweeping up there." I answered sweetly. She just nodded and headed for the cash register. "Open it!" I stood still. "You know some people are kind and some people are like you cold hearted." I answered as I opened the register. She turned to me. "Allyson you are so stupid if I was cold hearted you would be on the street I don't like you but someone needs to serve me." She snarled. After I opened the cash register she started removing money and stuffing it into her bra. I put my hand in the drawer underneath to pull out my pay check but she slammed it hard on my wrist I swore in pain and glared at her. She just walked out of the store laughing. A minuet after Trish came in with Aria and I was sitting on the floor screaming in pain. Trish came running over and helped me up I explained everything and we went to the hospital Aria had fallen asleep so Trish called Austin without listening to my protests to pick her up.

* * *

Austin POV

I was just getting home when I got a call from Trish. I answered. (Austin Italics Trish Bold)

_Hello?_ **Hey Austin it's Trish. **_Yeah and? _**Well Ally and I are at the hospital can you come pick Aria up Ally doesn't want her to be here. **_I'll be right there what happened. _**I'll tell you when you get here. **_Okay bye. *_end of call*

* * *

I was driving like crazy Ally was in the hospital not that I cared anymore she was just a teenage mom who happened to be really pretty and nice. When I got there Aria was awake and I just saw Trish holding Aria in her lap while Aria cried. "Trish what's wrong is Ally okay?" Trish nodded. "Yeah she just broke her wrist." I smiled "okay well that's better than dead." Aria's eyes went wide and she hopped out of Trish's lap and hugged me. "Austin guess what!" she excitedly asked "what?" I asked "mommy said she's gonna go to Italy with me." She smiled. I couldn't believe it Ally was going to leave? Whatever I'm just glad she's okay. Then I saw Ally walk out with a light blue cast around her arm. She smiled at me then grabbed Aria's hand and walked out, with Trish following her. I drove home alone and snuck in trying not to make noise. I got into my room and lay down and thought about my mystery girl. Anyway I had one of her shoes and really wanted to give it to her. I was going to hold a thing at school where girls could try on the shoe and see if it fit. If it did I'd ask her to sing part of her song or tell me the color of her dress and mask. I couldn't wait for school on Monday!


	13. It's Not You & Moving

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin POV

It was Monday and I was freaking out. I couldn't figure out who my mystery girl was. I knew she could sing had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore an electric blue dress and a gold mask. I also knew she only had one shoe and she could write a good song. I really wanted to find this girl not because I broke up with Jayleen because she cheated on me with Dallas; he is on the basketball team. So when I got to school I had out up a few flyers asking if anyone knew who the mystery girl was to come forward and spill. I also said I would have a few girls try on the shoe to see if it fit. I already knew it wasn't any of the blondes, gingers or black haired girls. No one with green or blue eyes. Her eyes were brown or hazel. Also she couldn't be higher than my neck with the heels on my girl was short. Finally I knew she had to be thin not like super too thin but perfect size. When I got to lunch there were a bunch of girls trying to fit my description. I would say it was really exciting to see how many girls would lie to be my girlfriend.

* * *

Now it was Wednesday and I was even more concerned I had gone through a bunch of girls but none of them were right. Stacey tried today she didn't fit the shoe but keep trying to cram her ham like feet into a tiny shoe. I went through so many girls it wasn't funny. Lacey also tried today her foot barley fit and I could tell it was uncomfortable but I let her try the questions anyway. She told me her dress was blue. She was correct so I asked her to sing a little of the song she wrote and she got all huffed up but tried anyway. A teacher gave her detention for being too loud and the music teacher gave her one for a crime against music. That made me laugh. I was getting frustrated and Dez could tell so we decided to take Thursday off from school.

* * *

Friday came way to quick all of a sudden I was back waiting at the table while girls shoved their fat feet into an angel's shoe. Most didn't fit and the few that did looked uncomfortable. Casey the final sister came up to try today. Her foot fit and it didn't look to uncomfortable she couldn't sing and didn't guess the right dress color. She wasn't it. I was very angry now, Jamiiey wanted to get into Hollywood so bad that she would have her daughters do this? Well I wasn't going to fall for it. Dez and I were getting into my car when Ally stopped us. She asked if she could try on the shoe. I don't know why but I let her. It was a perfect fit not too big but, not too small. She told me her dress was electric blue. I smiled hoping it was her but then I realized she was Jamiiey's daughter and I bet Jamiiey had put her up to it maybe promised to lighten up Ally's chores. I frowned at Ally. Sinking that low to get out of the petty work she does that is sad. I decided not to even let her sing. "That's low Ally especially for you." I said rudely before getting into my car and speeding off.

* * *

Ally POV

Dear Diary/ Journal/ Song Book,

Trish had finally convinced me to tell Austin I was the girl at the dance. I stopped him right before he got into his car. He let me try on the shoe which fit because it really was mine, and he asked me what color the dress was and I said electric blue. He smiled at me and I felt on top of the world, but my world crumbled seconds later when he said and I quote, "That's low Ally especially for you." And sped off in his car. My eyes burned with tears I don't know what happened so I walked back to Trish's car she just gave an apologetic smile and I nodded we went to daycare to get Aria and Trish dropped us off at home. That's when I called her. I called mom to see if I could come to Italy with Aria and live with her and Mike. She agreed and said she would call my dad so he could pay to fly Aria and I to Italy on Monday. I put Aria down for bed and started packing when I heard a knock at my door it was dad. He and I chatted about me moving and how much he and Jamiiey loved me. Then he let me get back to my packing. He had bought Aria and I first class seats. I felt bad that he had to spend his money on pointless comfy chairs in a plane. He also was having some buddy of his fly all my and Aria's things to Italy. I take Italian in school so I know most things I have taken it since third grade.

* * *

I finished packing most of our things leaving just enough stuff for our last three days in America. I had started packing at 8:00pm and finished at 6:45am. My dad agreed to take Aria while I got some sleep. I slept for about seven hours then got showered and changed I figured I'd have to say goodbye to Trish and her mom. Then go see Gretchen and have Aria and Adam end "it" their relationship was still working out. I thought I could ask Adam's mom if they could video chat date. I went to see Trish first and she and her mom cried Aria and I just gave them each a hug. Trish and I hung out while her mom played with Aria. Around 4:30 Aria and I went to Gretchen's to say good bye. When we got there Adam's mom was just pulling in. I grabbed Aria and rushed to Mrs. Le Roittie's car and asked if we could chat inside. She agreed for our kids to video date she thought it would be cute. Aria and I said good bye to everyone then headed home for bed.

-Love Ally


	14. Leaving & The Truth

**Author's Note**

**I do NOT own Austin & Ally and i do NOT own Viva La Vida By Coldplay**

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

* * *

Ally POV

Dear Diary/ Journal/ Song Book,

Yesterday went by way to fast. Aria and I were now getting into the car and dad was going to drive us to the airport. Trish had come and was going to come to Italy but, she had school and had to stay home. Once at the airport dad told me that his buddy would have everything at mom's house in a few days. I just nodded I was very sad to go but, Aria and I just didn't belong here anymore. We went through security and boarded our plane. It was quite early and I was tired from all the cry and hugging and goodbyes that had just happened. Aria had fallen asleep by the time I sat her in the seat. I decided to work on a song while she was sleeping had had lyrics in my head but no tune I figured I could do the tune later. So I started writing this…

* * *

_One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become Revolutionaries wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh who would ever want to be king?_

That's all I had before Aria woke me up to potty. Be right back Book…

* * *

Austin POV

It was 6:30am and someone was at my house I was glad my parents were in LA this week. When I opened the door there stood an angry Trish. "What do you want Trish and couldn't it have waited a few hours?" I asked annoyed she woke me up. "You broke her and now she's gone you moron!" she said. "Who did I break who's gone?" I asked actually curious. "Ally, She and Aria are moving in with her mom because you didn't believe she was you mystery girl your Cinderella!" she angrily spoke her voice getting louder and louder. "Isn't it good that Ally moved in with her mom?" I asked. "Not when her mom lives in Italy!" she shouted. My eyes widened. "It was her wasn't it the shoe fit and she said electric blue that's right." I whispered. "Yeah and she wanted me to give you this." She said handing me a cd with a mask on it. "What is it?" I asked. "it's her singing she has stage fright the only reason she could sing was that mask, because no one knew who she was everyone loved her for her talent they didn't see the pregnant girl they saw freshmen year. She wanted you to know for sure. She wants you to listen to it." All I could do was nod and with that Trish left leaving me to think about how I had lost her.


	15. Italy & Kissing

**Author's note**

**i do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally POV

Aria and I arrived at my Mom's house or our new home. We walked in and saw Mom and Mike sitting at the table holding hands. Once my mom saw us she jumped up from the table she came running over and hugged me then lifted Aria up into her arms. She showed me to both our rooms. "Mom thank you so much for letting us move in." she nodded and smiled. "Ally, was life beck home really that bad? And what happened to your arm?" She rushed. "Mom life was terrible I had to cook clean shop and watch sonic boom while taking care of Aria and go to school. And as for my arm it was Jamiiey she slammed a door on it." I angered. My mother's eyes displayed hurt and she broke down in tears. "Ally, baby, if I knew how bad your life was I would have let you move in sooner." She cried. "No, mom, I don't even think dad knew how bad it was he was so love struck he barely noticed me." I whispered. "Well Mike and I love you and Aria so don't you worry." She smiled and wiped her eyes. There was a knock at the door and Mom went to answer it while I unpacked. Aria was down stairs with Mike. When I heard "we don't know you you're going to have to leave." That was mom. "I swear I know her." a different voice said. "Austin!" I heard Aria shout then I heard her little feet running through the hall to the door. This made me come down stairs to see Austin holding Aria and my mother trying to take her from him. "Austin?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone turned to me. "Ally." He whispered. I turned to my mom and Mike and spoke to them in Italian "Mamma, Mike si prega di lasciare Austin e io solo a chiacchierare. Lui e ho usato per essere amici, ma abbiamo litigato prima di Aria e ho lasciato così si prega di lasciare e prendere Aria mamma grazie e Mike." I really just asked for privacy and for them to take Aria. Then I turned to Austin he just ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. It didn't take long for me to react my hands went straight into his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

Austin POV

Once Ally's Mom was out of sight I just lost it and pulled Ally into a huge kiss. She slides her hands into my hair and I snaked my arms around her waist. I slide my tongue across her lips hoping she'd let me in. of course she did. When we finally pulled away she pouted a bit and I grinned. "Austin, Trish told you and you listened to the CD huh?" I nodded. "Well good but now we need to talk." I nodded again. "Austin you know that I know who Aria's Dad is?" I nodded "it's me right?" this time she nodded. This made me smile but she started crying and apologizing for not telling me. All I could do was wrap her in a hug and whisper things like its okay or I wasn't there and I'm sorry. She eventually stopped crying. I gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled. "Ally?" "yeah?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" she nodded and we kissed a very long and passionate kiss. "But Austin, we can't." That hurt my heart. "Why not Ally?" "Austin I live in Italy, and I'm not moving back." I knew that would happen "Ally, please?" she shook her head "Austin I'm not going back to that house." She whispered. "Then you can live with me!" she thought then nodded "I'll ask my mother." That made me excited


	16. Girlfriends & Dad

**Author's not **

**i DON'T own Austin & Ally**

**Sorry it's So Short **

* * *

Ally POV

After Austin asked me to move in with him I was ecstatic so I decided to ask Mom if I could live with him. "Hey Mom?" "Yes Ally?" "Well Austin and I made up and I really would like to go back to Miami." "Ally, you want to go live with that woman?" "Well, no Austin said I could live with him." "Ally, I don't know are his parents okay with it?" "He lives alone." "Ally, I don't think it's a good idea." "Mom I never told anyone this but, I know Aria's dad and I always have." "Okay tell me who her father is." "It's Austin. And he didn't know anything." "Oh okay Ally well I guess since you two are the parents yes Ally you guys can live together." "Aww Thanks mom." I said and gave her a huge hug. I ran over to Austin to tell him he almost killed me with the hug he gave me. Aria came running in and Austin looked to me I nodded and he bent down to Aria's height. "Aria, your mommy and I have something to tell you." He said she looked at me and I nodded again "DADDY!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Austin POV

"Ally, you told her?" she nodded "I wanted her to know because I never thought you would come to Italy for us." She stated. "ally, I called the plane guy he's bringing your stuff to your dad's house and I called your dad to tell him so he will send your stuff to Austin's I mean your house I would go grab your bags your flight leaves soon." Her mom said "Thanks…" "It's Linda, Linda Dawson." She said. I nodded. "Thanks Linda." She nodded and pushed me, Ally, and Aria towards the door. Mike had put their bags in the car. And I drove us to the airport we were so much closer to our new life together.


	17. Family & The End?

**Author's Note**

**Austin & Ally**

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

Austin POV

Once we got on the plane we were like a little family Aria insisted on sitting next to the window I sat on the end and Ally in the middle Aria was awake most of the time and Ally fell asleep on my shoulder. I lifted the arm rest in between us and she cuddled up to me and slept again. I just played with her hair thinking about how lucky I was to have Ally and Aria in my life. When the plane landed we headed to Dez who was waiting there with my car. "He Dez man!" I shouted and he turned around. "Austin! Ally! Child!" "Dez let me introduce you to my girlfriend and my daughter." I said pointing to each of them. She smiled, "you have a girlfriend and a daughter?" I nodded and he pulled us in for a group hug. The first thing Ally wanted to do was go see Trish. So we got to her house and Dez sat in the car while I went with Ally and Aria to tell Trish our news. Ally knocked on the door while I grabbed Aria. Trish answered the door her eyes went wide and she started to cry. "Ally! You're back!" she shouted wrapping Ally in a hug. "Hey, don't break my girlfriend." I joked and Trish's eyes widened again and released Ally. "Your girlfriend?" she asked Ally nodded and she and I intertwined our fingers. "Austin, you take care of my Ally." She snapped. Ally smiled at both of us and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my side Aria shouted at Trish "That's my daddy Trishie!" Aria shouted before giggling and running to the car and sliding into her car seat. Dez buckled her in. he turned to us and waved. "Well Trish, Ally and I should go back to our house and unpack." I said and turned towards the car when we heard a squeal. "You three are living together?" she asked. Ally nodded and said goodbye then we went into the car.

* * *

Ally POV

Dez drove us to his house and went in talking about some penguin. Austin and I went up to the front seats and we drove home to find six cars in the drive way garage and street. "I think my family's home" Austin said nervously. He parks the car grabs my hand and lifts a sleeping Aria from her car seat and into his arms. Austin do you want me to go to my dad's house for a while?" I asked not wanting to intrude. "NO!" he shouted and hurried us towards the door. "Ally, sweetie you might as well met them and you live here now so what?" he rushed opening the door, and pushing us in the house.

* * *

Austin POV

I hurried Ally into the house holding Aria close to me. "Austin we've been waiting for you!" my mom called while walking to the door to stop dead in her tracks. "Austin who are these people?" my mother asked. "Mom this is Ally; my girlfriend." I said hoping she would ignore Aria for awhile. "Okay nice to meet you Ally." Mom said and walked back into the living room. Ally took Aria from my arms, "Austin I'm going to put Aria to bed which room is yours?" she asked "I'll just come with you." She just nodded. We walked up the stairs and went into the third door on the left. Aka my room or our room. "Here Ally this is our room as long as you don't mind sharing with me." I rushed not wanting her to be uncomfortable. "Austin I'd love to share a room with you but, is Aria going to stay in here too?" she asked me. "Als, Aria will have the room that's connected to our room through the bathroom." She nodded and we laid Aria down on our bed because I had a feeling my family was staying the night. Ally and I walked down the stairs to see my family. When we got down there my mom and dad rushed up to us and shook hands with Ally. My sister Wendy run over to us and wrapped Ally in a hug. "Ally, we are going to be best friends I just know it!" she said before I pried her off Ally. Then came my brother Andrew came over to Ally he just smiled at her "hey Ally it's nice to meet the girl my brother can't stop blabbing about." he said as my whole family started to laugh. After Andrew came Tommy my other brother walked to Ally. "Hi Ally" he said before he gave her a large hug holding on extra long sliding his hands up and down her back. I quickly pulled Ally into my arms hugging her tightly. Lastly my youngest broth giving named Max who is 14 came up to us and gave Ally a quick hug and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Ally." He said and walked over to my father. Ally was chatting with my mother when we heard "Ahh monster Mommy!" coming from upstairs. My whole family went silent "are there intruders in the house?" Wendy asked "No not at all." I said. "Austin, I'll go get her this time." Ally said bolting up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later with Aria in her pajamas wrapped in a blanket. "Austin she said she heard talking and wouldn't go to bed without you." Ally said bringing Aria into the living room to see the rest of my family. My mother was the first to speak. "Austin care to explain?" she asked. I looked to Ally who just nodded. "Mom, see Ally had a baby a few years ago but, I decided not to let the child get in the way of our relationship, and Ally doesn't know who the father is so I thought I could step in and be a father for Aria." I lied. I felt Ally's eyes on me then I heard a small sob. I turned to see Ally's eyes wide and tears glossing her eyes. "Austin, Wendy, Tommy, Andrew, Max, Mr. and Mrs. Moon thank you so much for letting me stay here but I really don't think I belong here I'm going to go to my dad's house." Ally said then grabbed her and Aria's bag and left the house walking towards her dad's house. That's when I knew I shouldn't have lied. I also took it as Ally and I were breaking up and it would take a lot for me to get her back. I know I should have chased her but something was holding me back. Parenthood I wasn't ready for it and I knew I had to be ready for it and I wasn't so I didn't chase Ally I didn't even call to make sure she made it home. I just wasn't ready for this responsibility. I let her go she was gone with the night wind.

* * *

_**Should I Make A Sequel?**_


End file.
